Divine Longings
by toastandcheese
Summary: An alternate circumstance where Tohru does not fall off the cliff after Kyo's rejection.


By the time Tohru reached her destination, the sun was already hanging low in the sky, clinging to her in a golden embrace. She planned to leave home by noon, reach the grocery store by two o'clock, and return home no later than three. It was going to be a fun trip, she thought, to take a different route into the city – she always followed the same winding path, so it might be a fun idea to find her own way through the woods instead. Besides, _he _would be returning from the Dojo along her usual route, and she wasn't ready to face him yet. _Not yet._ Imagining the feelings that might overcome her, should she see him alone, terrified her. It was difficult enough to face him at school, or in passing at home, and there they were rarely alone.

However, she severely underestimated this little detour, as it took several hours longer than planned. It seems she also underestimated how similar trees look to one another once you lose sight of your path. It's a miracle she even found herself at the grocery store after all.

After purchasing several bags worth of groceries, night had already creeped in, bringing with it a new sort of fear. Even though she would take the normal route this time around, it was not exactly a short jaunt, and it would soon be nearly pitch black. Normally, her fears around now surrounded the men she heard about on the news, stalkers or perverts, the type who prey on little girls. Now, she found herself worried about encountering the boy she once perceived as a stalker, as silly as that seems now. Imagining that mess of red hair, that goofy smile, the gentle hand that mussed up her hair – imagining that boy who became so dear showing up right now scared her most of all. The thought of him twisted that old knot in her heart even deeper. _He rejected me. _It twisted deeper still. _He rejected me_.

_I can't go home._

She hated postponing dinner, let alone cancelling it, but she had enough money on her to rent a cheap motel tonight. Or, perhaps, she could make dinner for Hana, who asked her to sleepover a week ago – she once worried about the burden her presence might cause, but since she had learned to trust her friends' words when they say they want her around. It would be rude to assume her presence as burdensome after they said otherwise. The knot hurt even more though when she realized it was the boy she was trying so desperately to forget who taught her these things.

She shuddered. Hana's it is, then. If she started walking right away, she might reach Hana's before it got _too _late, and then she could call Shigure and let him know she was safe. _It hurts, everything hurts, but maybe Hana won't mention it in her wave report._

After the fourth time knocking, it appeared Hana was not home. It dawned on Tohru that she was possibly visiting other relatives this weekend, as she has done so before. She felt tears rising in her eyes. She didn't mind nighttime, usually, but today it made her feel sad and lonely. She lost her home again. Maybe that hotel wasn't such a bad idea, but it would be hours before she got there, and by then, the Sohma's might be asleep, or in a panic… The guilt sunk in. _I shouldn't have avoided Kyo-kun like this. He must feel terrible._

She sunk to the pavement outside Hana's home, exhausted. It could be near midnight by now. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, her chest heaving, attempting to get rid of that burdensome knot Kyo twisted into her. It was her fault for letting him become so familiar, so warm, yet it hurt all the same.

"Excuse me, miss, are you all right?"

A handsome voice echoed into the night. Tohru looked up, worried, only to face an interestingly shaped gentleman before her. He had a few tufts of hair on his head, as well as a large pair of goggles over his enormously large eyes. He wore a pair of mussed up blue overalls, the kind that has been loved dearly, as apparent through the various patches sewn into it. One was even cat-shaped, she noted. Most precariously of all, however, was the fact he appeared to be some sort of _alien_ – a yellow, pill-shaped creature, one unlike she had ever seen before. He certainly wasn't from Japan!

"Ah – ah, uhm, yes. I am!" She jumped to her feet. She felt her heart beat a little quicker, staring into his beady eyes. Then, it hit her. "Oh – are you one of the twelve zodiacs?"

"The fourteenth," he said with a light laugh. His voice was deep, rugged. "I assume you have met the other Sohmas. You must be that girl, the one who is trying to break the curse. Say, why are you alone tonight? It's not safe for a young girl such as yourself."

She blushed. "Well, you see…" She couldn't tell him the truth. It could get Kyo in trouble. "I am locked out of my home. Uhm, sir, may I ask, what sort of animal are you…?"

The night twinkled across his goggles. He pivoted around on one toe and started in the opposite direction, hands shoved nonchalantly into his pockets. "Come, girl. Let's take you home, and I'll explain everything."

The walk wasn't so bad, now that this man was with her – she learned his name was Mimion-kun. He wasn't like the other Zodiacs, he explained, but a creature cursed more than even the cat himself. No, unlike the other Zodiacs, and unlike the cat, he was permanently a "minion", a creature created by Gru himself, a god much like Akito-san. It was confusing, and she still didn't understand, but this walk calmed her down nevertheless. She felt herself soothed by Mimion-kun's presence, and soon, they had arrived before Shigure's home.

"Amazing! I had no clue there was another zodiac!" _And one so handsome, too!_

"You wouldn't. Even the other cursed Sohma's do not know, except for a few of them, and they rather not see me around anyways. I am _despicable_."

As he said the word despicable, he stopped under a lonesome streetlight's glare. His moist yellow skin reflected the bright light, making him look like an angel amidst the darkness. His lips, well, the flap of skin surrounding his succulent mouth, quivered. He really was handsome. His strands of hair blew in a gust of mysterious wind.

"Oh, but you do not want to hear about that, Pontiac-san," he murmured, voice lowering. _Try not to look at his muscles, Tohru_. He met her gaze. "By the way, Chevrolet, I am also a high schooler, but I take online classes. _Me nem nesa._"

"I do not speak English," Tohru said, embarrassed. She smiled again, feeling joy for the first time since her rejection. "But, that's wonderful! We are around the same age, then. Oh, Mimion-kun, it is so nice to meet you. Thank you for walking me home like this."

"It is nothing, dear." He threw his cigarette onto the ground, crushing it with his single toe. "The pleasure is mine." He turned to walk away, his yellow glow seeping away into the darkness, which made her heart skip a beat. She felt a peculiar and new sort of longing build up in her chest, crying out before she could stop herself.

"Wait! How can I find you again, Mimion-kun?"

He smirked. His abs flexed as he continued walking away.

"I respond to the sweet cries of a longing heart, one much like your own. If you ever need me, I shall hear it, wherever I am, and find you. Know, sweet child, that you are never alone. _Mimion _is always in your heart, so long as you allow it. You will forever be in mine. Also, remember not to stand close to cliffs." With that, he turned, disappearing into the shroud of darkness beyond Shigure's home. She wept for him as he left, but the tears were not sour – they were of relief, for now she knew she was never alone, not with Mimion's spirit by her side.


End file.
